


Kill Me When I'm Sleeping

by supreme_leader_grimm



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, For some characters, Human!Kiibo, Other, Post V3, Slow Burn, Virtual Reality, also the ships arent rlly a big focus, although he doesnt want to be, amami doesnt want this, conflicted memories af, depression warning??, idk how to tag, kiibo just wants to help, shirogane is mastermind but amami is outside mastermind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_leader_grimm/pseuds/supreme_leader_grimm
Summary: "You wanted this killing game.""Now win it."Rantarou woke up in a cold sweat, the reality of his situation finally starting to settle in. At least physically, that is. He couldn't move his aching body, and his head hurt so much that he wanted to go back to sleep, but he couldn't- not with so much on his mind.His memories were a scrambled mess. He couldn't discern truth from lies, real from fake. Names jumbled around in his head, memories without visuals, thoughts without focus. He was a student, right? So why did he know so much about business and marketing? His talent was adventure. Why did he know so little about the outdoors and the world, yet have so many memories of seeing it all?ーーーーーーーーーーーーaka amami wakes up from the simulation and doesnt know what the fuck is happening





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi i havent posted an actual fic here in awhile but. had this idea for a vr au but theres a bit of a twist!! idk what else to say lol
> 
> enjoy ig?? dont rlly wanna write a bible here
> 
> the chapters will hopefully be around this ones length on average

"Tarou!! Wake up, sleepy!! You have to drive me to soccer practice!"

Oh that's right, he did. Numiko had been a soccer player for years now. She always said she was going to be the "Super Highschool Level Soccer Pro!", and constantly asked Rantarou to play with her when he was home.

Why was he away from home? He never traveled, not without his family at least.

_Since when did he go places with his family?_

"Tarou...."

"Tarou...."

"Rantarou!"

Panic erupted through the boy's whole boy, shaking his core and rattling his spine. His throat constricted as he sat up, gasping for air and staring at nothing. His eyes were blurry and his head was pounding, a rhythm he didn't know replaying. 

"Amami Rantarou...waking...it..." A voice was beckoning him, sound coming in and out. He looked up through heavy breaths, only intaking lights and blue. Lights and blue. His vision showed blurry shapes coming at him, reaching for him. He almost swatted them away but couldn't will his hands. His breaths slowed, but his chest still heaved and his head ached.

 _"Tarooou! Make me a sandwich! Tojo-san said she would in a bit but I'm hungry now!"_ That was a new voice, male, one he recognized but couldn't place. Who was Tojo? He knew her, didn't he? Just like he knew Numiko Amami, his third youngest sister. The future Super Highschool Level Soccer Pro.

How could she have a title that didn't exist? That didn't add up.

Something was on his shoulders, he was laying down. The lights and blue moved, the blurs along with it. He was moving, wasn't he? He kept mouth breathing, hungrily getting as much air as he could as though it was running out. His head was swimming, a throbbing pain spreading all over.

He blacked out after a minute.

ーーーーーーーーー

_"You wanted this killing game."_

_"Now win it."_

Rantarou woke up in a cold sweat, the reality of his situation finally starting to settle in. At least physically, that is. He couldn't move his aching body, and his head hurt so much that he wanted to go back to sleep, but he couldn't- not with so much on his mind.

His memories were a scrambled mess. He couldn't discern truth from lies, real from fake. Names jumbled around in his head, memories without visuals, thoughts without focus. He was a student, right? So why did he know so much about business and marketing? His talent was adventure. Why did he know so little about the outdoors and the world, yet have so many memories of seeing it all?

Sighing, he rubbed his temples, still lying down. The lights were dim, but he could make out the IV attached to his wrist and the outline of a hospital bed. Why would he be in the hospital exactly? An injury? His head did hurt, but he didn't remember banging it on anything.

Rantarou saw something in front of him- a bookshelf, a flash, and pain. Was that why? He couldn't grasp onto the memory, only the visual, the feeling. He must've gotten injured. Maybe he was in the library and a prank by Ruru went haywire.

"Who the hell is Ruru?" he muttered to himself softly, jaw sore. He hadn't spoken in awhile then, because his whole face felt stiff. What had happened to him? 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a small rasping noise- a knock. The green haired boy's eyes flicked towards the faint outline of the door lazily, noting there was light filtering in through the cracks. If this was the hospital, that must be the doctor. He could get some answers.

"Come in," he mustered, although he moved his jaw quite slowly as though he were learning to speak. The light grew wider as the door opened, and there was a flash as the light switch was flicked.

In walked a familiar boy in a long white coat, with a curious yet relieved expression on his face. _Familiar? I've never seen him in my life..._ Rantarou thought solemnly, studying the other with a quizzical look.

"Ah, you probably don't recognize me, Amami-san. I apologize!" He was rather upbeat, but not overly excited. Rantarou could tell he was holding back slightly, perhaps not to overwhelm the adventurer. The other boy stepped closer, his features more clear now. He had platinum blonde hair with a distinct antennae on top- no, scratch that he didn't. Just...normal hair. Why would he have an antennae? 

He was somewhat pale, at least paler than Rantarou himself (which wasn't saying much), and was rather short but skinny. "My name is Iidabashi Kiibo, I hope that name somewhat helps strike your memory."

"Kiibo.." Rantarou muttered again, more quietly. He had _definitely_ heard that odd name before. It was filed alongside Tojo. Names he could remember, but not put a face to, not like Ruru and Numiko. But he supposed now he did have a face for Kiibo.

"I don't really seem to remember, sorry. But I know we've met before! I hope that doesn't sound very suspicious," the adventurer apologizes before Iidabashi quickly puts his hands up. 

"It's quite alright, sir! We expected this sort of effect, which was why Shirogane-san prepared a video to help." Kiibo revealed a tablet in his hands and passed it to Amami, smiling gently. "It could be a little bit to process, but I promise it'll clear some things up for you!" Rantarou looked at the boy again, finding no malice in his smile. Alright then.

"I'll leave you to that, but I'll be nearby. If you have any sort of panic attacks, don't be afraid to call for help!" He assured all too cheerily as he left and gently shut the door behind him. What an odd guy.

What could be in the video that would cause him to panic? Honestly, a revelation about his situation would be preferred. He felt completely in the dark, but Kiibo had promised it would give him his answers, so there was no need to put it off. Whoever this Shirogane was, hopefully they could help.

After pressing the only button on the dark screen, it flashed to life to reveal a girl's face. She looked about Rantarou's age and had lively long blue hair, as well as glasses. She seemed rather excited to be speaking- was that a good sign? The backdrop behind her was a plain wooden panelling.

"Hello Tarou!" The girl in the video greeted, waving her hand to the camera and giving a cheery smile. She seemed nice, but Rantarou always knew looks could be deceiving. "Welcome back from our world!"

_What does that mean?_

"I've already let everyone know that you, as well as the others, will be having some memory issues when you return. Here's the gist- you were put into a powerful virtual reality engine and played a killing game simulator. However, your memories were stored away and replaced with new, quirkier memories to liven things up!"

"All those weird discombobulated thoughts you're having? Those are a result of your two sets of memories coming into contact. Of course for someone like you, Tarou, we can't have you all confused while you have a game to run! So, we've got a team of experts on the way to help you with therapy and recovering your pre-game personality. You don't want the weird fabricated one I gave you anyways."

"Unfortunately this video is pre-recorded and I can't speak to you live, as I'm in the virtual reality at the moment you're watching. Please direct any and all questions to Iidabashi-kun! He runs an AI in the program and is head of the software department, so he'll be glad to help you out."

"Toodles! Talk to you when I'm out, Tarou!" 

...

...

...

"What?" was all Rantarou could muster after that bombshell. Puzzle pieces started falling into place- memories began illustrating in his mind. Students, like him, trapped by a bear. Students, like him, lined up and anxiously waiting for their auditions. Shirogane smiling at him as she clasped his arm, rambling on about her excitement as he smiled back. He wasn't a student, was he? Not like them, not like the girls and boys waiting in line.

A girl with a calm, sharp gaze and light blonde hair locked eyes with him for a moment, before turning away in boredom. 

He felt his chest constricting again. Was he in a hospital room still? Was Kiibo nearby, ready to help? Or was he in line? Or had he never been in line. Maybe, like Shirogane, he was clasped on Amami's arm and smiling his genuine smile at the adventurer. At the director- while the girl with the blonde hair and the sharp gaze turned her eyes away. 

Where was he exactly? Who was he supposed to be? His breathing hastened, and he couldn't find anyone at his side anymore. Not Shirogane, not Kiibo.

"Iidabashi!" Rantarou called, staring into his lap, or at the carpeted floor of an average building. "Iidabashi where did you go?!" He checked his side again, hoping for anyone to be looking back up at him. He met a sharp gaze- the blonde girl. She was clasping his arm tightly and giving him a horrible glare. His other arm felt heavy, with another, shorter boy holding on as though it was dear life. He looked at Rantarou in complete anger, muttering the words:

_"You should've let me die for everyone."_

Palms were digging into his shoulders, rubbing circles. His breathing slowed, the girl and the boy were gone. All he saw was Kiibo staring at him in concern, mouth moving rapidly. Rantarou didn't hear the words.

He felt Iidabashi lay him back down, and closed his eyes to sleep shortly after. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo yea 2 chapters at a time seems good. i write them all big but its easier to split up tbh

_"Onii-chan!"_

_Rantarou was lying down in a field of dandelions, eyes staring at the empty blue sky above. He sat up, smiling at nothing and picked one of the yellow flowers, beginning to thread it's stem with another._

_"Onii-chan! I'm coming!"_

_Rantarou ignored the voice calling for him, and continued weaving a flower crown from the dandelions while humming softly. What was he humming? He wasn't much of a music person, but humming was always a great distractor._

_Distractor from what, exactly?_

_"Onii-chan! Over here!"_

_The green haired boy finally gave in to the young girl's demands, tilting his head back and gazing at the world upside down. Far ahead in the field was a short child, with long green locks just like his. She was wearing her own flower crown, and tears streaked her face as she called out._

_"Onii-chan, please find me! I'm lost!" Three shadows appeared out of the flowers and started grabbing at the girl. Amami frowned, but continued threading the crown in his hands. It was a rapid movement, he wasn't even looking. Like it was a science, a distractor._

_Distractor from what, exactly?_

_The girl was dragged away and Rantarou continued humming. He didn't know her- after all he had no siblings. He was an only child all his life. Perhaps that was why he always found comfort in Shiro, because she was his family._

_Now if only he could remember who she was._

The adventurer's eyes slowly opened as he woke up, finding himself on his side. He was still in the hospital bed, and he was still aching. Although, it was less of an ache and more of a tiredness from barely using his limbs. Maybe Iidabashi would let him stretch? 

Sitting up, he noted the room was empty. He hadn't noticed it...yesterday? Whenever he passed out- but there was a window along the wall. It must've been covered by curtains before, or something along those lines. Early morning sunlight filtered in, providing a dim outline of the area. There was a couch of sorts by the window, and a closet (bathroom?) in the corner. It was a single bed room, though, so he didn't have to share. 

There was a rasp at the door as it creaked open, and Iidabashi stepped inside.

"Oh, perfect timing I see!" He chirped, approaching Amami with a tray in his hands. "Good morning, Amami-san. I didn't know if you'd be up for eating yet, but I did bring a light breakfast and some tea," he rambled, placing the tray on Rantarou's bedside table. It was just two eggs over easy and a slice of toast.

"I couldn't remember what type of tea you liked, so I just brought honey. It always helps me when I'm feeling sick!" The boy continued, oblivious to the fact Rantarou wasn't really listening, "I kinda wish I was a robot like my AI so I could remember things better, haha."

The green haired boy reached for the tea, and took a cautious sip to make sure he didn't burn his tongue. It was good, he wondered who made it. Kiibo didn't seem like the cook type. Hospital staff? Where was this hospital anyways?

"How are you feeling?" Iidabashi inquired, pulling a chair up beside the bed. He kept a slight distance, and Rantarou wondered why. But he oddly felt comforted by it- maybe it was a quirk he'd forgotten. "You passed out last night after watching Shirogane-san's video."

Ah right, _that._

"I have a few questions," Rantarou managed to say, placing the tea in his lap carefully. "She didn't answer everything I'd like to know." Sure, he still wasn't feeling great mentally, but maybe if he cleared more things up the better he'd be. "But first," he paused, taking another sip, "Could I stand up? I feel...cramped."

"Oh, sure! Just... lean on me if you need help, okay?" The other boy took the tea from Rantarou's lap with a smile and placed it on the tray, while the adventurer turned to dangle his feet over the bedside. It felt odd, having them out in the air again. He'd been stuck under that blanket for awhile now.

Kiibo was on stand-by, watching anxiously as Rantarou's feet hit the ground and he wobbled slightly. The former robot reached a hand out protectively, almost to catch the other boy, but pulled back as Rantarou shook his head.

"I've got this!" he assured with a light smile, taking a few more steps. He got used to his weight pretty quickly, and although his head felt dazed, he was able to move without much issue. Kiibo just watched with a satisfied smile, occasionally jumping out of his seat to try and catch the other.

After a few minutes, Amami sat back down on the bed, but still dangled his feet. "Okay," he started solemnly, the euphoric feeling of walking again gone, "How long was I in that simulation?"

"Not terribly long, only one or two days more than what you remember from the game," Kiibo answered, hands folded in his lap. 

"I remember names of people, but I can't put faces to them- who are they? I included you in that group before we met yesterday."

"The others in the simulation. They'll be in there a bit longer. You may get a chance to talk to the ones that wake up, but it's up to you."

"Why is it up to me? What makes me different from the others?"

Kiibo laughed anxiously, "Because you're the director? You and Shirogane-san agreed to direct this season of the show."

"Show?"

"Danganronpa? Season 53? We were short on good auditions this time around, so you filled in. Originally, only Shirogane-san was going to work on the inside. So you both agreed that she'd kill you off first, so you could work outside."

"Then why alter my memories, then?"

Kiibo didn't respond to that. 

"Iidabashi?" Rantarou asked again, shifting a little. The former robot just looked at him with quiet eyes. What couldn't he say?

"I believe you should get some rest. Another student should be waking up soon, and I need to attend to her. I'll see you soon, Amami-san," he replied coolly, almost effortlessly. He scooped up the empty teacup but left the eggs and toast, exiting the room.

"Iidabashi! Answer me!" Rantarou called, hints of anger poking through his voice. The other boy had already shut the door, but Amami tried to get up and follow. His knees gave way as soon as he jumped off the bed, and he hoisted himself back into the sheets weakly.

_Dammit..._


End file.
